


Harry Potter (Artwork)

by SarahBrumbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, Stuff, The Deathly Hallows, things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBrumbles/pseuds/SarahBrumbles
Summary: General art I've done related to the Harry Potter world - I'll be adding my semi-random sketches and completed works as they come.  Enjoy!  And please leave feedback - it sustains me :)





	1. Hallows - rough pencils

It may not look like much, but this was the initial concept sketch for a piece I'm working on. I scanned this and then set to work on digitally inking it - the "inked" version is in the next chapter.


	2. Hallows - Inks

This is the (mostly) cleaned up digitally inked version of the previous picture. There's still a bit to be re-worked before it'll be ready for some color (which is SO INTIMIDATING OMG). Let me know what you think!!

Little:  


ZOOM:


	3. Minerva

Rough pencil sketch - 1 of 4


	4. Wormtail

Rough pencil sketch - 2 of 4


	5. The Toad

Rough pencil sketch - 3 of 4


	6. Horace

Rough pencil sketch - 4 of 4


	7. Granger and Snape

A little doodle of Hermione and Severus done on the back of an envelope that I eventually decided to practice digital coloring with, as I'm still kinda new to high-tech art lol.

Pencil & ink:  


Color:  



	8. Fashion!

These aren't even actual characters, just doodles of dresses that kind of represent Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Eventually I plan to do some for Slytherin and Hufflepuff.  
These were pencil drawings that I took photos of with my cell phone and added the colors just for fun.


	9. Potter Dots

This was kind of a color experiment that I used Potter characters for - not my best work, certainly, but it was definitely fun and was the only time I'd ever drawn some of these guys, so it was great practice! I basically made each of the circles, and then did a line drawing and used lightening and darkening tools for the shading, rather than doing the drawings first an adding color after.


	10. Disney-ish?

Rough pencil doodle of Snape, Hermione, Harry and Ron that turned out...well, Disney-ish, like it says. Not sure how that happened, but I'm rolling with it because it turned out cute.


	11. Crack-a-doodle-doo

Wacky sketch of the sorting hat. Don't ask.


	12. Mini Core Group

Very small marker doodle of the main crew, expressing their passion :P Er, strong language warning...

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more of my work, sidle on over here:   
> http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/


End file.
